


Best Friends Don't Talk Like That

by TravelingCupcake1226



Series: Best Friends [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dean In Love, Dean Talks About Feelings, Dean and Cas get caught, Destiel Fluff, Feelings Realization, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam doesn't know, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, Traumatized Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravelingCupcake1226/pseuds/TravelingCupcake1226
Summary: Dean and Castiel explore a new side of their friendship.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to a bar tender offering free drinks to get Dean to start talking about his real feelings for Castiel. Dean should have realized, however, that Cas is listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first crack at fan fiction after years of a creative writing hiatus. And, of course, it's Destiel. The first half is ultra fluffy, but I made up for it in the end. Yep, that's right kids-smut! Hope you like it!

“Wait, angels are real too? I mean, witches, vampires and werewolves, sure. I can believe that. Hell, I guess I have to now that I just saw you rip that vampire’s head off. Thanks again, by the way. You saved my life tonight. Your drinks are on the house.”  
The pretty bar tender had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time on her way to work and was almost a meal for a hungry vamp. Luckily, Sam and Dean had been tracking the vampire and stepped in before any permanent damage could be done. Afterward, Dean insisted on accompanying her to the bar (for safety, of course). Sam opted out and went back to the motel, insisting he wasn’t feeling well and just wanted to call it a night. It only took a couple cheap beers before Dean was rambling on about ghosts and hell hounds, rock salt and the apocalypse. 

“Awesome, I’ll definitely take you up on that offer,” Dean smiles at her and takes the last pull off his beer bottle. For the first time today, he lets his body relax a bit, still tense from the hunt. “Whiskey, neat. And yeah, angels are real too.” “Very real,” Dean adds as he rolls his eyes subtly, almost undetectable if you weren’t paying attention.

The petite brunette stands behind the bar, pouring Dean’s whiskey, and glances back up at her hero as she hands him the drink. Crossing her arms, she leans forward on her elbows and gives him her full attention. At this point, Dean’s green eyes have become lost in thought, far away from the empty bar. Clearly the bar tender has stumbled upon a sensitive subject. 

“So...angels. What are they like? Harps? Halos? Words of wisdom and guidance,” she inquires. Dean huffs as he swirls his glass and tosses back the amber liquor all at once. “Well, sorry to break it to you, sweetheart, but they’re mostly dicks.” The bar tender stares at Dean with a questioning look on her face, unsure of how to respond. A few seconds later, “Dicks. That’s all you’ve got to say on the subject? Angels are dicks.” Not breaking eye contact, Dean slowly slides his empty glass towards her. As she pours him a double this time, he answers her. “I know that’s not what you want to hear, but it’s the truth. Most of them are either power hungry egomaniacs trying to take over the universe or obedient soldiers who never question their mission, no matter how many people get hurt along the way.” The bar tender stares at Dean with guilt in her eyes. The tone of their conversation has taken a nose dive and Dean looks depressed all of a sudden.

Trying to improve the uncomfortable atmosphere, the bar tender looks around the empty room and thinks about what she has just heard. “You said most of the angels are dicks. So, that must mean that some of them are ok. There has to be a good angel out of all of them.” She pauses, looking hopeful. “Right?”

Dean stares down at his drink, watching the way the light hits the glass. After a moment, his face changes and a sliver of a smile appears on his lips, clearly enjoying some private thought. “Yeah. There actually is a good one,” Dean confides warmly, his smile gradually increasing, causing the skin around his eyes to crinkle.

“Really? Tell me.” The bar tender looks at Dean fondly, mirroring his smile.

Dean takes a long breath and slowly exhales through his lips. “You know, I don’t have a lot of memories of my mother. She was taken from us when I was only four. But one thing I can recall is my mom telling me angels were watching over me. And now, wouldn’t you know it, one actually does. One stubborn, overly protective, self-sacrificing warrior of God was chosen to save me. One angel literally pulled me out of Hell and told me I was worth saving. And then he rebelled against Heaven to fight beside me and my brother to save the world.” Dean looks up with a proud grin on his face and a slight blush in his cheeks.

“Castiel,” Dean adds softly, almost in a whisper.

“Castiel, ” the bar tender echoes with a kind smile. “That’s an interesting name. Tell me more about Castiel.” She suspects Dean has plenty to say about his angel. She can tell.

“Oh, man. Cas? Where do I even start?” Dean shakes his head and laughs. “I mean, this guy walks into my life, literally with sparks flying, looks me dead in the eye and tells me he’s an angel of the Lord. This nerdy dude in an oversized trench coat with impossibly messy hair, who doesn’t understand any of my awesome jokes, was chosen by God himself to watch over me. And as crazy as I thought the situation was, now I can’t imagine my life without him. And there have been a few times where I thought I would have to. But every time he has been taken from us, somehow we always find our way back to each other. Cas is our family.” 

Dean takes a sip from his glass, a lop-sided grin still on his face. The bar tender eyes him perceptively. “Family? Wow. So you guys have gotten really close, then?”

“Cas always has my back. Just like Sammy does. We have all gone to the mat for each other without hesitation. But it’s the other stuff that makes him special. It’s hard to describe, really, but I feel better when he’s home with us, in the bunker. He’s just got this way of getting under your skin, and then you always want him around.” Dean pauses to take another swig of his liquor. “I have been in some really low points these last few years, and Cas pulled me up every time. The way he can just rest his hand on my shoulder and look at me with those hypnotizing blue eyes just makes me believe it’s all gonna be ok in the end.”

The bar tender refills Dean’s glass and continues to prod. “Wow. I wish I had a guardian angel. It sounds like it’s all smiles all the time.”

Dean glares at her as he raises one eyebrow. “Don’t get me wrong, he’s not always a teddy bear, ok? He’s definitely kicked my ass a few times. Some of those, I deserved, some I didn’t.” Dean bobs his head from side to side as if trying to mentally tally up their little battles. “Of course I’ve kicked his ass a couple times too,” Dean huffs. “He didn’t deserve those,” he adds, regretfully.

The bar tender shrugs her shoulders and gives Dean a sympathetic look. “Yeah, that sounds like family, alright. We fight with the ones we care the most about.” Again, realizing the conversation has become serious, she eases the tension. “So Cas has been with you and Sam for years now? Has he gotten to have any fun on Earth, or is it all monsters and devastation?”

Dean’s face relaxes again. There is a tenderness in his eyes as he responds. “Oh, we have managed to have some good times. As naïve as he is, Cas really has learned a lot about humanity, thanks to Sammy and me.” Dean smiles wide and laughs. “His face just lights up over the silliest things, like when he finds a bee hive or when he tasted his first cheeseburger. The joy he finds in little things like that reminds me that there is still some good in this world.” Pausing for a moment, he looks back down at the bar and adds quietly, “He is the good in this world.” Dean goes silent for a minute, staring into his whiskey glass. Dean laughs to himself and shakes his head as if he has just realized that he is going on and on about the fallen angel. Looking up at his new friend, he begins to stumble over his words, quick to neutralize his awkward behavior. “Uh, anyway…what can I say? He is my best friend,” Dean offers, and swallows the rest of his liquor.

“Best friend? Really? ‘Cause the last time I talked about someone like that,” she pauses cautiously, “I was in love.”

Dean stares at her, his face frozen. Dean has always felt an affection towards Cas, even admitting publicly he found the angel ‘devastatingly handsome’. Sam and a few other angels have teased about their ‘profound bond’. But this woman in front of him, a stranger, can also clearly see what their bond really is. Almost as if he can feel the neurons in his brain firing, making the connection, all Dean can do is simply nod and reply, “Yes.”

Suddenly the bar tender jumps as a flutter displaces the air around the still room. She gasps, looking past where Dean is sitting, and slowly begins to smile as if recognizing a friend. 

Dean, quite familiar with that little flutter, squints his eyes and smirks at her. “He’s right behind me, isn’t he?”

The bar tender nods warmly, but doesn’t say a word. She doesn’t need to. Dean is already anticipating the two words he has come to love.

“Hello, Dean.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to the first chapter was so encouraging (thank you!), so I'm going to keep this thing going for a bit. This chapter is pretty short and still ultra fluffy. Smut to follow. Hope you like it.

Chapter Two

“Heya, Cas.” Dean swivels around in his seat to face Castiel. Cas is standing in the middle of the empty room, commanding the space. His eyes are warm and intense as he gazes back at Dean. The room is silent, the tension building as Dean breaks eye contact to look down at the floor, like a little boy who just got caught doing something bad. “How much of that did you hear?”, Dean asks cautiously. Cas’ face softens as his lips form a lop-sided smile. “Enough,” he answers. “I heard you say my name. It sounded like you might be praying to me, so I continued to listen. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop on your conversation, Dean. I’m sorry.”

Dean laughs and nods. He certainly wasn’t prepared to discuss this new discovery, especially not this soon. And certainly not with Cas. But he should have known Cas would be near, waiting in the sidelines should Dean need him. So, it would seem now is as good a time as any to figure this out. Thanks to the liquid courage, Dean concludes that he might as well just go for it. He is Dean Freaking Winchester. He saved the world. He killed Hitler. He got drunk with God. How bad could this go?

“So, do I need to repeat any of that?” Dean stands up and begins to move slowly toward Castiel, almost cat-like. “Not unless you just want to repeat it, Dean,” Cas replies playfully. Dean continues to gravitate toward Cas until he is clearly crossing the line into personal space. Suddenly, the air feels charged, electric as they stare at each other, as if daring the other to break first.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean admits quietly. Castiel says nothing, but the verbal confession forces him to blink and inhale sharply. Clearly Cas wasn’t expecting to have this conversation either. “I know I said you were like a brother to us, but that’s not true. At least for me. This is different. I’m in love with you, Cas. I think I have been for a while now.” Dean pauses, trying to read Cas’ reaction. “Is that okay?” Still, silence. Castiel’s pupils have dilated, and his lips are slightly parted. Mimicking Dean’s earlier response, Castiel swallows and simply answers, “Yes.”

“Um, guys? I’m still here,” the bar tender interrupts. “Sorry to break this up, but I think I’m gonna close up early since no one else is here.”

Not breaking eye contact with Cas, Dean, smiling, replies to her, “Yeah, sounds like a good plan. Thanks for, uh, the talk.” Castiel mirrors his smile. “Maybe we should continue this outside, Dean.” 

“I’ve got Baby parked a few blocks away. Walk with me, Cas.” 

Castiel nods and walks toward the door, waiting for Dean, who turns and gives the bar tender a big toothy smile and waves good night. “You stay safe out there, and thanks again for the drink and chat. Guess I needed that,” Dean adds as he starts for the door.

“You’re welcome, Dean, glad I could help. You boys have a good night.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can't keep his hands to himself after admitting his true feelings to Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, smut. My first attempt at smut. I hope you guys like it, cause I've got a few ideas for more. Thanks for the positive feedback so far!

Chapter Three

Once outside, Dean and Cas walk side by side toward the Implala, parked a few blocks down the street. The street is dark and deserted at this hour. Neither one speaks as they each steal glances toward the other, each look filled with meaning only they understand. They’ve shared these silent exchanges so many times, words are no longer necessary. 

Dean knows thier time alone is limited. As soon as they reach the motel, they will have Sam to deal with. As they cross a small alley way, Dean instinctively grabs Cas by the hand and pulls him into the dark space. “I can’t wait anymore,” Dean pleads and pushes Cas against the brick. Not wanting to be overly agressive, Dean holds back his overwhelming desire to claim Cas as his right there in the street. Instead, he steadies himself with a deep breath and reaches both hands up to Cas’s face. He takes a step closer to Cas as their lips finally make contact for the first time. It’s slow and gentle, but Dean has never poured more of himself into a kiss before this one. This one kiss that changes everything. Because best friends don’t kiss like this. 

After what seems like a perfect eternity, Dean reluctantly breaks the kiss, but doesn’t back away from Cas. He can’t. Cas has a feirce grip on either side of Dean’s leather jacket, holding him in place. 

“Do that again,” Cas growls, his eyes hooded and and his voice dark. The invitation sparks something inside of Dean. He charges at Cas, their mouths crashing together. Dean’s tongue invades Cas’s mouth, hungry to taste as much as he can. All of a sudden, Dean can’t get keep his hands to himself. His hands glide down Cas’s body, traveling from the sides of Cas’ face to his rib cage and land on his hips, pulling him as close as possible. Even through the layers of clothing, Dean can feel Castiel’s arousal, causing him to push Cas even harder against the brick wall and grind against him with need. “I need you Cas. Please, I need to feel you,” Dean begs. Cas moans his approval when their lips meet again and Dean tugs at Cas’ shirt, pulling it up enough to brush his fingers across Cas’ bare stomach and trace along Cas’ waisteline. Dean hastenly unbuttons and lowers the zipper on Cas’ dress pants before greedily shoving one hand past the elastic of his shorts and wrapping his calloused fingers around Castiel’s impressive length. “Oh, Dean,” Cas whimpers at the contact, his mouth falling open as his head tips back against the hard brick. “You’re so fucking hard, Cas. Does that feel good,” Dean asks as he starts to move his hand up and down Cas’ cock. “Hmmm, fuck. Harder, Dean. Please, don’t stop,” Cas answers and thrusts into Dean’s hand. Seeing Cas react so wantonly causes Dean to rut himself harder against Cas’ hips, his own desire becoming more and more uncomfortable. Unsure of how much longer he can stand the pressure in his jeans, Dean makes quick work of his own zipper and gives himself a few strokes before managing to grip both of them together. 

Cas’ breathing is erratic and his eyes are closed tight as Dean increases speed in his strokes, the friction becoming more and more intoxicating. “Open your eyes, Cas. Look at me,” Dean commands. Cas forces his eyes open, desperately meeting Dean’s, their lips brushing against each other. Cas wraps one hand around Dean’s neck and pulls him in for another kiss while his other hand snakes between them to join Dean’s. Dean’s lips travel down, giving quick kisses along Cas’ jawline. Castiel tilts his head, giving Dean easy access to his neck where Dean rewards him with nips and bites, leaving a trail of red marks. With hands surrounding both cocks together, they are able to thrust up in unison to meet each stroke more effectively. Feeling the pressure build in his lower stomach, Dean pulls his mouth away from Cas. It’s becoming difficult to control his breathing. “I’m not. Gonna. Last. Much longer Cas. I feel like. I’m Gonna Explode. I just. Had to. Get my. Hands on you,” he manages to stammer out. Recognizing his own impending orgasm, Cas pleads, his blue eyes full of desperation. “I’m close, Dean. Please don’t stop. Please,” he whimpers. “Come for me Cas. I want to see you. Come with me, baby,” Dean commands, their hands moving frantically around their joined cocks as they chase their release together. Cas bites down on his bottom lip as his entire body stiffens. “Oh fuck I’m coming! Dean! Ffffuck!” Feeling Cas’ warm release covering his hand, Dean comes hard seconds after, making a mess between them. Their bodies continue to spasm as their hands slowly come to a stop. Neither man makes a move, both foreheads touching, catching their breaths while they come down from their high.

“Fuck, Cas! That was fucking hot, and we didn’t even actually have sex,” Dean laughs when his senses begin to come back to him. “I’ve never felt anything like that Dean. Can we do that again?” Cas asks, smiling blissfully. Dean matches his smile and answers, “Yeah Cas. We can do that again. But not here, okay? We should get going back to the motel before Sam comes searching for me.” Dean pauses before asking, “Um Cas, do you think you could clean us up? We definitely can’t go like this.” “Of course, Dean.” With the quick touch of his fingers, both men are dressed, all evidence of their carnal activities gone. Dean leans in and kisses Castiel again, this time sweet and soft. “Let’s get out of here, Cas.” 

The drive back to the motel is quiet, except for the sound of Led Zeppelin playing softly on Baby’s radio. When Dean looks over, Cas’ eyes are serene, looking out at the road ahead. Dean slowly moves his hand over to cover Castiel’s where it is resting on the seat between them. Cas looks quickly over to Dean and gives him a shy smile, as if caught off guard while having indecent thoughts about future possible endeavors. Dean bites his lower lip and smiles back, knowing his angel so well at this point he can almost read his mind. “We will do that again Cas. I promise. And hopefully more,” Dean offers. 

As he pulls into the motel parking lot, his smile fades. “What do we do now? I mean, I don’t know what to tell Sammy,” he pauses, pulling the car to a stop in front of the room he’s sharing with his brother. The light is still on. Sam must be waiting up for him, likely researching their next case on his laptop. “Honestly I really don’t want to tell Sammy about this yet. I will,” he adds. “Just not yet. I gotta figure out what to say first, okay?” Cas nods and answers, “I understand Dean. I won’t say anything to Sam until you’re ready. That being said, I probably shouldn’t come in with you right now. He might start asking questions about why I showed up in the first place.” Dean’s eyes drop to where their hands are still clasped together on the seat. He hadn’t planned on saying goodbye to his angel already. “Yeah. You’re probably right, Cas. Better this way,” Dean says with a pout. Cas brings his hand up to Dean, using two fingers to tilt his chin back up a bit. “Don’t worry Dean. I’ll see you soon,” Cas promises with a grin. “Oh and Dean? I love you too.” He leans over and places a soft kiss on Dean’s lips. Cas is already gone when Dean opens his eyes. Sitting alone in the car, Dean inhales deeply and smiles at the empty passenger seat before getting out and heading into the motel room. He wonders exactly what his angel meant by “soon”.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret morning shower sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys and gals, I have completed my first Supernatural fan fiction. And this last chapter just went and dove into the deep end. I'm really happy with it, and I hope you like it too! Thanks for reading!

Chapter Four

Dean couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten more than four hours of good sleep. Sleep that wasn’t the result of being pass-out drunk that left a massive hangover the next day. He squints his eyes, still blurry from sleep as he surveys the little motel room. Sam is sitting at the small dining table, fully dressed, typing something into his laptop. “Hey, Sammy. What time is it?” Dean mumbles. Sam raises his eyebrows and looks up from his work with a warm smile. “Ah, good morning, Sleeping Beauty. It is just past 9am,” he answers, watching Dean slowly sit up from his tangled sheets. “What?! Damn, why didn’t you wake me? Don’t we need to get on the road or something?” Sam laughs and closes his computer. “Eh, no need. I still need to figire out what the deal is with this possible case in Iowa. I don’t want us to make the trip if it’s really just kids playing pranks. So, we should probably just hang out here for another day, if that’s cool. And you were out, man. I figured I’d let you sleep.” Dean stands and reaches his arms up over his head, stretching out the kinks in his muscles. “Thanks, little brother. I guess I needed the rest after last night,” Dean says, smiling to himself as he makes his way toward the bathroom. Sam huffs, “Yeah, I guess that vamp nest really wore you out last night, huh?” Dean freezes mid stride. “Wha-yep. The vamp nest. That’ll do it. Damn vampires,” Dean says, hoping to sound believable. “I’m gonna get washed up. Then how about we go find some breakfast, huh?” “Sounds good, Dean,” Sam replies as the bathroom door shuts.   
Dean’s brushing his teeth when thoughts of last night swarm his mind. Castiel. The bar. The alley. Was it real? Had he only dreamt about the angel and his own damn greedy hands? Was he under some witch’s spell again? Dean fills his hand with water to rinse his mouth. His fingers brush over his lips. They are still sensitive and slightly chapped. The image of Castiel’s strong neck and jawline burst into his memory. Dean knows he could not have imagined that. It was real. It had happened. 

Dean quickly strips and steps into the shower. For a minute he stands still, letting the hot water pour over him. Dean pours a small amount of wash into his hands and inhales. “Coconut. Nice,” he comments to himself. He works it into a lather and within minutes is covered in a slippery layer of bubbles. One hand slips lower to wrap around his half hard cock which has been neglected since he awoke. Dean decides to let himself enjoy his morning shower; they aren’t in any hurry today, right? He leans back onto to the cool tile of the shower wall and closes his eyes. As his hand moves and twists around his cock, last night comes flooding back again. “Mmm, Cas,” he whispers. 

“Hello, Dean.” Dean’s eyes pop open. He barely heard Cas’ low voice over the sound of the shower. Dean pulls the shower curtain back before remembering he is naked, covered in bubbles with an errection now at full attention. Castiel is standing just outside the shower, fully dressed, trench coat and all. His lips part and his eyes move down Dean’s body. His gaze lingers a bit before slowy making its way back up to make eye contact with Dean. “Cas, what are you doing here? I thought you said it was a bad idea for you to be here,” Dean whispers, aware that his baby brother is still sitting on the other side of the bathroom door. “Last night, it was a bad idea. But I told you I would see you soon, Dean,” Cas answers in a hushed raspy voice, his mouth forming a lop-sided grin. His curiousity peaked, Dean asks “So what did you end up doing last night after you disappeared on me?” Castiel’s eyes move down again when he answers, “Research.” He shrugs the trench coat off his shoulders, letting it fall behind him. Despite the hot water, a shiver runs down Dean’s body. That familiar electric charge fills the space around them. “Research? What kind of research, Cas?” Dean asks quietly, bringing his hand back up to continue stroking himself, teasing Cas. “Different ways to love you Dean. Physically,” Cas says straightfaced. Dean swallows hard. “Cas, by research, do you mean…porn? Did you spend all night watching porn?” Cas simply nods and kicks off his dress shoes, followed by his socks. Dean blows out the breath he had been holding and closes his eyes. “Fuck,” Dean utters. 

Without warning, Dean grabs Castiel’s blue tie and tugs, dragging Castiel into the shower. Dean’s mouth finds Castiel’s, while his hands pull at the hem of his white dress shirt, already getting soaked through. “We don’t have long, Cas. And we can’t be too loud. Sam’s just outside,” Dean warns between kisses, pulling the tie loose and bringing it over Cas’ head. He drops it and hurriedly starts unbuttoning the shirt. After it hits the tub floor with a splash, Dean makes quick work of Cas’ belt buckle. Dean lowers to his knees to peel Cas’ dress pants and underwear off his tanned skin. Castiel stands over him, naked and waiting, while Dean looks up at his angel. Watching the hot water hit Cas’ shoulders, each drop making its own path down his lean torso, Dean is momentarily hypnotized. 

Dean’s trance is broken when he feels Castiel’s hand on his shoulder, covering the same skin where Cas first touched him in Hell those years ago. Cas pulls Dean to his feet and pushes him flat against the tile. Hands roam over bare skin. Mouths meet again, lips parting to allow tongues to taste and explore. Castiel rolls his hips, his hard cock brushing Dean’s, causing a quieted moan out of each of them. “I want to try something, Dean,” Cas whispers between kisses. “Whatever you want Cas, it’s yours,” Dean replies breathlessly.

Cas slowly slides down Dean’s slick body to his knees. All Dean can do is stare as Cas takes a hold of his cock and licks from the base to the head. Cas’ tongue gives special attention to the sensitive tip before taking Dean’s full length in his mouth in one swift movement, hitting the back of his throat. “Ffffuck!” Dean gasps. “You don’t have a gag reflex do you?” Dean grasps the top of Cas’ head with both hands to keep him in place as Dean gives a few experimental thrusts, fucking himself deeper down Cas’ throat. Cas swallows around Dean and bobs his head before pulling off and asks, “Can I try something else, Dean?” Working to control his breathing, Dean pants, “Fuck, I’m yours Cas.” Cas reaches a hand up to Dean’s mouth, two fingers extended. “Suck,” he commands as he turns his attention back to Dean’s cock, mouth closing around the tip. Dean only hesitates long enough to comprehend what Cas is asking. He opens his mouth for Cas’ fingers and sucks, mirroring Cas’ rhythm on his dick. Cas pulls his fingers away from Dean and nudges at his thigh, causing Dean to space his legs further apart. Cas reaches between Dean’s thighs to tease the rim of Dean’s ass. In one unified movement, he pushes one finger past the rim and takes Dean’s full cock into his mouth again. The feeling of Cas’ mouth around him and Cas’ finger inside him are almost too much and Dean has to concentrate on staying upright. “More, Cas. Please, more,” Dean begs. Without pausing, Cas adds the second finger and continues to work Dean open. Cas sets a rhythmic pace, his mouth bobbing up and down on Dean’s cock, his fingers pushing farther inside Dean to brush past his prostate. “Oh fuck, Cas, do that again!” Cas hums and curls his fingers slightly to hit the same sensitive spot. “Oh fuck, baby, I’m gonna come,” he mumbles. Cas hums again and swallows him down further hitting the back of his throat. Dean explodes, coming hard down Cas’ throat. For an angel who doesn’t need to eat, Cas continues to swallow, milking Dean with everything he has, like a man starved. Cas fianlly lets go, his mouth making a wet popping sound Dean has only ever heard in porn. When the room stops spinning, Dean makes a mental note to ask Cas exactly which website he spent all night “researching”. 

Cas slowly removes both fingers, forcing Dean to whine at the loss. Cas stands, his eyes closed, breathing hard. “Cas. That was. Wow,” Dean whispers. He looks down to see that Cas is clearly uncomfortable; his own cock, achingly hard, hasn’t even been touched. “Fuck, Cas, let me take care of you now. My turn okay?” Dean goes to move his hand over Cas, but Cas pushes him away. He opens his eyes to look directly at Dean and shakes his head. “I want to be inside you, Dean. Please. I don’t think I’ll last long at this rate, but please. Please turn around,” he pleads with desperation. Dean steals a kiss and smiles before spinning around and placing his hands on the wall to brace himself. The anticipation has reignited his excitement, his cock somehow already half hard again. Castiel spits in his hand and spreads it over the length of his cock and once again to massage around Dean’s tight hole. Cas lines himself up and pushes slowly past the tight muscle until he is fully inside Dean. He pauses for a moment, allowing both of them to adapt to the intensity. Using his right hand, Cas grasps Dean by the back of his head, pulling at his short hair, and forces him to look up and arch his back. His left hand has a grip around Dean’s hip so tight, Dean knows there will be bruises later. Cas pulls out almost completely, before ramming back into Dean with a growl. This time, he does not stop, setting a brutal pace that has Dean seeing stars. It takes everything Dean has not scream as Cas pounds faster and harder, hitting his prostate over and over again. “Umph, mmm, Cas, baby. You’re gonna make me come again. Please, baby, come with me. I want to feel you come with me.” Dean repeats the last sentence over and over, like a breathless prayer. Dean comes for the second time, spilling across the tile wall. Castiel thrusts three more times deep inside of Dean and stills, finding his release, his mouth open and eyes twisted shut. He relaxes his grip on Dean and slowly pulls out, both of them wimpering from overstimulation. 

The water has turned lukewarm overhead, but Dean and Cas stand under the spray together, exchanging playful looks and quickly washing away any residual mess. They both freeze when there is a knock at the door. “Dean! What the hell are you doing in there, man? What’s taking so long?” Sam yells from outside the bathroom. Dean laughs and shouts back, “Sorry Sammy, be out in a minute. There’s really great water pressure in here!” Dean can almost hear Sam rolling his eyes. “That’s great, Dean. But, uh, try to save some hot water for the rest of the building, okay?” 

There’s a pause before Sam continues, “Hey we haven’t heard from Cas in a couple days. Why don’t we call him and see if he wants to meet us at the diner.” Dean fights to control his laughter and buries his face into Cas’ neck. After Cas nods his head, Dean answers, “Yeah, that is a great idea Sammy. I’ll give him a call as soon as I get out, okay?” There’s another pause before, “It’s cool, I’ll just call him right now.” “Wait, Sa-“ Before Dean could finish his protest, the familiar ring of Cas’ cell phone fills the bathroom from inside his coat pocket. Dean and Cas stand frozen as the ringtone comes to a stop. From outside the bathroom, they hear, “Um, Cas? Are you in there?” “Good morning, Sam,” Cas answers from inside the shower. Dean shrugs his shoulders and grins at his angel, refusing to let his brother ruin his post sex euphoria. Multiple orgasms are worth having to deal with Sam’s bitch face.

Cas puts two fingers to Dean’s forehead and a second later, they are standing in the bathroom, dry and dressed. Cas opens the door and silently steps past Sam who is standing frozen on the spot with his mouth open. Dean follows the angel out with a cocky smile, stopping to slap Sam on the shoulder, before heading out to the car. “Where is this diner, Sammy? It better be awesome, because I am starving.”


End file.
